Home Ick by Ms. Kindergrubber
Flyleaf Frankie's comment (blue pen): Hey everybody! If you haven't taken this class yet I'm going to give you everything you need to know to survive Home Ick with Ms. Kindergrubber. If you follow my advice you'll never fall apart in class. Class Overview Home Ick introduces students to an amazing world of practical skills and concepts that will continue to haunt them for the rest of their unlives. This class will cover but is not limited to the following subjects: - Basic potions, concoctions and mixtures - Proper use and care of cauldrons and ovens - Practical stitching and sewing techniques Frankie's comment (blue pen): Fave! - Issues and careers in Home Ick and the mad food sciences - Monster biology and food choices Frankie's comment (blue pen): Many monsters that haven't taken Home Ick believe that it is an easy class. That could not be further from the truth! Ms. Kindergrubber loves, loves, loves this subject and she'll expect you to love it as much as she does. If you think you can just drive through and order up an "A" you'll be in trouble and that's why I'm here to help. Lecture The instructor will explain the techniques necessary to completing the student's weekly assignments. Frankie's comment (blue pen): Basically Ms. K. shows us how to do something and we're expected to do it the same way… the exact same way. Tests Both written and practical exams will be used as a measuring tool to assess a student's comprehension of the presented information. Frankie's comment (blue pen): Ms. K. likes to use her recipes as tests to make sure you take good notes when she gives out the recipe during lecture cause she makes you taste test everything! Spectra added too much frog hair to a recipe we were being tested on and it made her smell like burnt popcorn wrapped in spoiled cabbage. Yuck. Supplies - Notebook and pen - Apron Frankie's comment (blue pen): If you don't bring your own apron Ms. K. has box of loaners and they are totally nasty. - Hairnet - Fireproof oven mitts - Thimble Frankie's comment (blue pen): (There is no way to look fashionable in a hair net… I'm sorry it just cannot be done.) Other Things You Need To Know - On the day you make dragon butter make sure you don't eat before you come to class. Just trust me on this. - Prepare for broken nails, head to toe soot and a week of lectures on oven safety. Oh, and don't ever ask Ms. K. to check if your oven is hot enough. Totally freaks her out for some reason. - If you think this is just a class for the ghouls you'd be dead wrong. Deuce was in my class and he was a total rock star when it came to the cooking part of the class. His recipes were the only ones that Ms. K. would actually try herself. She made the rest of us try them out on each other. Deuce tried to say he just got lucky but I don't believe it. Besides that, there's usually four times as many ghouls as guys… just saying. - You'll get to spend a week in the creepateria helping to prepare and serve food. It's a shockingly difficult job especially when you think about having to come up with meals that appeal to as many different monsters as possible. That's the reason all the choices are either gravy brown or slightly gray. They have a little bit of everything thrown in them so there'll be at least one taste that's familiar to every monster. On the last day you work in the creepateria the lurch ladies make their specialties just for the class and they can really cook! Plus after having to ladle a mile in their hair nets makes you a lot less likely to complain about the food in the creepateria. - Do not use Draculaura as an example of a monster that doesn't eat what they're "supposed" to. It makes Ms. K. cranky and I think she keeps a dirty cauldron set aside just for monsters that bring this up. - Every monster has to do a class project for the Home Ick open cottage. That's when parents and other students get to come in and check out all our mad skills. You won't be shocked to know that I chose a sewing project. I even know some knots that Ms. K. doesn't and I got extra credit for demonstrating them to the class. You probably don't want to choose the life-size gingerbread house as your project though because for some reason Ms. K. is really, really picky about how it needs to be done. Hope this info charges you up for the class. Love, Frankie Sewing 101 Dress pattern Back Front 1. Cut out 2 in any fabric of your choice. Lay flat sew 3/8" in from edge up back seam inside out. 2. Cut out 1 in any fabric of your choice. Sew onto back piece 3/8" from edge inside out. Turn right inside out. Add snap. Faculty Ms. Kindergrubber began her career in the Home Ick sciences when it was just a cottage industry. Eventually though, so many students found themselves on the path to her sweet little place in the country that she found herself pushed into teaching. She has authored several cookbooks and her Black Forest cake is simply to die for. Frankie's comment (blue pen): You should know that Ms. K. does not see very well but she hears everything and her nose is better than Clawdeen's on a full moon. YUMMM!!!! Gallery HI Library Card Page 1.jpg|Library Card: #1 - Holt Hyde, 2 - Draculaura, I'm #1 - Cleo de Nile, 4 - Frankie Stein; Page 1 Frankiebookpg2.jpg|Pages 2-3 Frankiebookpg3.jpg|Pages 4-5 Frankiebookpg4.jpg|Pages 6-7 Frankiebookpg5.jpg|Pages 8-9 Back Cover HI.jpg|Back Cover Category:Survival guides Category:Frankie Stein logs